The Knowing
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: So a picture challenge to someone else caused this 1000 words conversational piece. Been a while, don't remember much but ... She knew what was wrong with him. She always knew.


**The Knowing**

"Why the face?" Grace Foley stifled the urge to roll her eyes as she spoke. She knew exactly what was wrong with him. She always knew.

"What face?' He scoffed.

And there it was. The invitation to enter yet another back and forth with the worlds most frustrating man. She hated herself for being so weak. A ten minute walk back to the car, a further fifteen minutes, traffic dependant, drive back to the office. Half an hour max. Why couldn't she just say nothing for half an hour? Sit in silence. Allow him to wallow. She cursed her inability to see him unhappy. With a long deep intake of breath she entered the dance.

"Come on, you know exactly what face," she answered, impressed at the patience in her tone.

His broad shoulders rose in an immediate reactionary shrug and she was surprised at how childlike he seemed in that moment.

"What? Can't a man just be quiet? It's you bloody women who think everyone has to talk twenty-four seven."

"Quiet I can take, sulking I can't!" Grace fired back.

"I don't sulk!"

"Really?" This time Grace couldn't control the roll of her eyes. For a grown man Boyd could give any two year old a run for their money in sulking.

"What could I possibly be sulking about?" He asked petulantly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact Gibson chose to speak to me and not you?"

He stopped walking. "You really think …"

"Yes, I _really_ think!"

Boyd picked up his pace again brushing past her, "You're deluded, Grace, you know that, yeah?"

"Oh I don't think it's me who's deluded," Grace continued stretching her stride to match his.

Boyd turned to look at her as he spoke "I'm trying to catch a killer here Grace, I don't care who he bloody well speaks to, as long as he gives me the information I need!"

"So it didn't bother you that he completely ignored you …"

"Not at all …"

Grace could feel the smirk pull across her face. It didn't take a psychologist, criminal or otherwise, to notice the change in body language as soon as Gibson had shown an interest in her. He may have tried to contain it, quite admirably as well for a man like Boyd, but she knew the tell tail signs. His back had stiffened. His tone became brash and harsh. His patience none existent. He was rattled, and secretly Grace had liked it.

"And when he placed his hand on the small of my back …." Grace raised her eyebrows as she let her words knowingly drift into the evening air.

"Totally inappropriate, Grace!" He snapped.

"Oh come on, he was just being friendly …."

"Friendly my arse! He was all over you."

"Hardly Boyd!" Grace tutted. "Anyway, why does it matter? Gibson's not our suspect."

"Not the point, Grace, and you know it!"

"Well why don't you enlighten me then? What exactly is the point?" She knew she was pushing his buttons, knew he wasn't just sulking anymore. Peter Boyd was well and truly pissed off.

"Like I said, it was inappropriate Grace. Flirting with a potential witness."

Now it was her turned to be rattled. Why the hell didn't she just keep her mouth shut? Why did she have to start this?

"I wasn't flirting," she spat back unable to hide her annoyance.

"Who are you kidding. You were loving it, Grace."

"Hardly loving it Boyd! But yea, I admit, Gibson's an attractive man …"

Boyd stopped walking again as he cut her off, "Are you serious?"

"What about?"

"Gibson? You really think Steve Gibson is attractive?"

She hated to admit it, but she liked this side of Boyd. The jealous, protective side. He didn't show it often, but when he did it made her feel safe. He tried to hide it behind a childish bravado, but after all these years she could see straight through it. She knew. Always the same face.

"Yea, he has that certain, you know, je ne sais quoi…'

"Je ne sais quoi…. bloody hell, Grace!" Boyd ran his hand roughly across his face. "Gibson's a stuck up, pretentious, egotistical, self centred, prick!"

"Like I said .. Je ne said quoi …" Grace laughed amused.

Boyd shook his head unable to hide his frustration. "I just don't understand you, you know?"

"What's to understand?" She knew she was teasing him now, but was quite enjoying his reaction.

"You, you're so damn ….. annoying!"

"Me annoying? I think you're confusing me with yourself, Boyd."

His face crumpled in apparent confusion. "I'm straightforward, Grace. What you see is what you get!"

"You really believe that do you?" Grace scoffed. Boyd eyes narrowed as he focused them on her. Realisation slowly filled her body. "… My God, you actually do."

"What do you want from me huh?" Boyd shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

They continued the walk to the car in uncomfortable silence. Why couldn't she leave it? Why did she have to start this stupid conversation? She knew how it would end. How it always ended. She knew it would lead to them rowing. The car beeped as they approached, headlights flashing to signal that he'd opened it. Boyd pulled the drivers door, but didn't get in. Instead he leaned both arms heavily on top of the roof and sighed deeply.

"I didn't like it," he admitted quietly.

"Didn't like what?" Grace allowed her tone to soften to match his. She could tell he'd calmed down and but it was a tentative peace. One wrong word and the war would begin again.

"Him … You …"

Now it was Grace's turn to shrug. "There is no him and me … "

"Oh come on Grace, you know what I mean," Boyd quipped irritation rising in his voice.

"No, quite frankly I don't."

"When he touched you, and you smiled, I …" his voice trailed as he turned away from her. "I didn't like it," he finally completed his sentence.

"Boyd….?"

"Just get in the car, Grace," Boyd replied unable to meet her gaze.

"Boyd," Grace spoke his name again waiting until his eyes lifted to hers. "You know there was nothing in that, don't you?"

"Yea I know, now get in." Boyd replied a little too quickly for Grace to believe him.

Grace allowed a smile to pull gently across her lips. "I like it when you're jealous," she said lightly.

"I'm not jealous, Grace." he said roughly.

"Of course you're not!" she quipped back.

She heard his loud sigh. "Get into the bloody car, Grace!"

As his head disappeared under the roof of his Audi, Grace once again smiled to herself. Oh she knew what was wrong with him. She always knew.


End file.
